2015 UF Release Schedule
2015 UF Book Release Schedule UF Release Schedules 2015 * Jim Butcher – Peace Talks (Dresden Files series #16) * Jim Butcher – Mirror, Mirror (Dresden Files series #17) * Diana Pharaoh Francis – Bone Dreams (Horngate Witches series #5) * Diana Pharaoh Francis – Stone Thaw (Horngate Witches series #6) * Lisa Shearin – The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files series #3) * Allyson James — Dreamwalker (Stormwalker series #5) (June ?) January *January 2015 New Releases: Kresley Cole, Jeaniene Frost, Karen Marie Moning | Vampire Book Club January 6th * J.C. Nelson – Soul Ink (Grimm Agency series #1.5) e-book - UF — updated January 17th * Chloe Neill — "Lucky Break" (Chicagoland Vampires #10.5) January 20th * Katherine Sparrow — The Magician's Mistake (The Fay Morgan Chronicles #1) — NEW SERIES! January 20th * Kelly Meade – White Knight (Cornerstone Run Trilogy #3) e-book – PNR (pen name for Kelly Meding) — Don't add a page (leaving entry—she's one of our author's) - updated * Karen Marie Moning – Burned (Fever series #7) — updated January 26th * Karina Cooper – Transmuted (St. Croix Chronicles #6) e-book — updated January 27th * Patricia Briggs – Night Broken (Mercy Thompson series #8) paperback— updated * Jeaniene Frost – Bound by Flames (Night Prince series #3) — Updated * Yasmine Galenorn – Panther Prowling (Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series #17) — updated * Lisa Shearin – The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files series #2) — updatedd January 31st * Kelley Armstrong – Forsaken (Women of the Otherworld series #13.3) — updated February *February 2015 New Releases: Richelle Mead, Kristen Callihan & more | Vampire Book Club February 3rd * Anne Bishop – Murder of Crows (The Others series #2) paperback — updated * J.C. Daniels – Edged Blade (Colbana Files series#4) e-book — Added * Chloe Neill – Hard Bitten (Chicagoland Vampires series #4) paperback— updated * Robin D. Owens – Ghost Killer (Ghost Seer series #3) ~ updated February 10th * Jaye Wells – Deadly Spells (Prospero's War series #3) — Updated February 17th * Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan – Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy — update - see Mortal Instruments, The * Chloe Neill – Lucky Break (Chicagoland Vampires series #10.5) e-book — updated February 24th * Kristen Callihan – Soulbound (Darkest London series #6) — updated * J.C. Nelson – Armageddon Rules (Grimm Agency series #2) — updated March March Release Lists: *March 2015 New Releases: J.R. Ward, Chloe Neill, Patricia Briggs, Anne Bishop, Molly Harper, Gail Carriger and more | Vampire Book Club *Fiction Affliction: March Releases in Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Fantasy, and Horror | Tor.com March 1 * Tim Marquitz — Collateral Damage (Demon Squad series #8) — updated March 3 * Ilona Andrews – Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels series #7) paperback — updated * Anne Bishop – Vision in Silver (The Others series #3) — updated * Patricia Briggs – Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega series #4) — updated * Jim Butcher – Skin Game (Dresden Files series #15) paperback — updated * Leigh Evans – The Danger of Destiny (Mystwalker series #4) — UF — added * Seanan McGuire – Pocket Apocalypse (InCryptid series #4) — updated * Bec McMaster – Of Silk and Steam (London Steampunk series #5) (blend of historical, steampunk, paranormal, vampires and romance; SciFi –diff leads each book) * Devon Monk – Infinity Bell (House Immortal series #2) — updated * Chloe Neill – Dark Debt (Chicagoland Vampires series #11) — updated March 14 * Seth Skorkowsky — Hounacier (Valducan series #2) — eBook NEW / ADD * Steve McHugh — Prison of Hope #4 (Hellequin Chronicles series) — April 14, 2015 ~ Updated March 17 * Cassandra Clare, Robin Wasserman – The Lost Herondale (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #2) YA e-book — updated (see Mortal Instruments, The * Gail Carriger – Prudence (The Custard Protocol series #1) YA (may not make page, it's YA) (GR) March 20 * Sierra Dean — Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen series #1) UF — NEW / ADDED (sequel to Secret McQueen series) March 31 * Charlaine Harris – Midnight Crossroad (Midnight, Texas series #1) paperback — updated * Nancy Holzner – Firestorm (Deadtown series #6) — updated * Sherrilyn Kenyon – Son of No One (Dark-Hunter series #29) paperback— update * J.R. Ward – The Shadows (Black Dagger Brotherhood #13) PNR April April Release Articles: *April 2015 New Releases | Vampire Book Club *Fiction Affliction: April Releases in Urban Fantasy and Horror | Tor.com *Launching into Orbit this month: APRIL 2015 - Orbit Books ~ Excerpts, written & audio April 7 * Chris Marie Green – Every Breath You Take (Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series #3) —updated * Charlaine Harris – Games Creatures Play (Anthology) paperback — update * Steve Blein — Disciple of the Wind (Fated Blades series #3 —updated * Faith Hunter – Dark Heir (Jane Yellowrock series #9) — updated * Kristen Painter – Gardens of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City series #3) — updated * Nicole Peeler – Jinn and Juice (The Jinni series #1) (PNR) (Orbit) * Diana Rowland – Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian series #7) — updated April 14 * Steve McHugh — Prison of Hope #4 (Hellequin Chronicles series #4) — updated April 21 *Cassandra Clare, Maureen Johnson – The Whitechapel Fiend (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #3) YA e-book ~ see Mortal Instruments, The * Kresley Cole – Dark Skye (Immortals After Dark #14) paperback — PNR (no page) *Suzanne Johnson – Pirate’s Alley (Sentinels of New Orleans series #4) April 28th *Kim Harrison – The Witch With No Name (The Hollows series #13) paperback — updated April Release Articles: *Fiction Affliction: April Releases in Urban Fantasy and Horror | Tor.com * May May 5th * Charlaine Harris – Day Shift (Midnight, Texas series #2) — updated * Darynda Jones – Seventh Grave and No Body (Charley Davidson series #7) paperback — updated * Susan Krinard – Black Ice (Midgard series #2) paperback— updated May 19th * Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan – Nothing But Shadows (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #4) YA e-book ~ see Mortal Instruments, The — updated * Darynda Jones – Eighth Grave After Dark (Charley Davidson series #8) — updated June * Allyson James — Dreamwalker (Stormwalker series #5) * Dakota Banks — Bloodletting (Mortal Path series #4) June 2nd * Stephen Blackmoore — Hungry Ghosts (Eric Carter series) — RELEASE DATE MOVED TO 2016 * Clay and Susan Griffith – The Shadow Revolution (Crown & Key series #1) ~ Victorian era UF — ADD (authors of Vampire Empire series) ~ NEW ADDed * Richelle Mead – The Immortal Crown (Age of X series #2) paperback — updated * Chloe Neill – Drink Deep (Chicagoland Vampires series #5) paperback — updated * Lori Handeland – In the Air Tonight ((Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches #1) June 9th * Laurell K. Hamilton – Dead Ice (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #23) — updated June 16th * Amanda Carlson – Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain series #5) — updated * Cassandra Clare, Robin Wasserman – The Evil We Love (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #5) YA e-book — updated June 23rd * Lilith Saintcrow – Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged series #1) – UF / Art: Dan Dos Santos — NEW • ADDed June 30th * Bailey Cunningham – Prize of Night (Parallel Parks series #3) — NA hybrid Epic-Fant/UF, 4 grad students —ADDed *Clay and Susan Griffith – The Undying Legion (Crown & Key series #2) ~ Victorian era UF — NEW • ADDed — (authors of Vampire Empire series) — NEW ADDed * Lori Handeland – Heat of the Moment (Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches series #2) — PNR ~ could interest UF fans, follows 3 sisters (GR) — NEW — ADDed July July 1 (No UF) July 7 * Keri Arthur – Wicked Embers (Souls of Fire series #2) UF~ Update * Yasmine Galenorn – Flight From Death (Fly by Night series #1) '''– UF-PNR — '''NEW ~ ADDed * Devon Monk – Cold Copper (Age of Steam series #3) paperback ~ Update * Laini Taylor – Dreams of Gods and Monsters (Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy #3) YA paperback ~ UpdateAdde * Jamie Schultz — Splintered (Arcane Underworld series #2) — NEW / ADDED July 14 (No UF) July 21 (No UF) July 28 * Kelley Armstrong – Visions (Cainsville series #2) paperback) ~ Updated * Cassandra Clare, Holly Black – The Iron Trial (The Magisterium #1) YA paperback — '''ADD?' * Jennifer Estep – Spider’s Trap (Elemental Assassin series #13) ~ Updated * Clay and Susan Griffith – The Conquering Dark (Crown & Key series #3) ~ Updated * Karen Marie Moning – Burned (Fever series #7) paperback ~ Updated August * Steve McHugh — Lies Ripped Open #5 (Hellequin Chronicles series) — Updated August 4 * Ilona Andrews – Magic Shifts (Kate Daniels series #8) ~ UF — Updated * M.L. Brennan – Dark Ascension (Generation V series #4) ~ UF — Updated * Lori Handeland – Smoke on the Water ((Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches series #3) ~ UF — Updated * Sherrilyn Kenyon – Dragonbane (Dark-Hunter series #30) ~ UF/PNR — Updated * Chloe Neill – The Veil (Devil’s Isle series #1) — NEW / ADDed * Melinda M. Snodgrass — Edge of Dawn (Richard Oort / Edge series #3) — Updated * Kat Richardson – Revenant (Greywalker series #9) paperback ~ UF — Updated * Lilith Saintcrow – Blood Call ???? * Carrie Vaughn – Kitty Saves the World (Kitty Norville series #14) ~ UF — Updated August 11 * Elliott James – Fearless (Pax Arcana series #3) ~ Update ~ UF — Updated August 13 * Mark Hodder — The Rise of the Automated Aristocrats (Burton & Swinburne series #6) (Hard Cover) - Steampunkk — Updated * Suzanne McLeod — The Sharp Bite of Ritual #5 — August 13th 2015 August 17 (No UF) August 18 * Kelley Armstrong – Deceptions (Cainsville series #3) ~ UF — Updated * August 25 * Ann Aguirre – Breakout (Dred Chronicles #3) ~ UF/SciFi (spin-off series to Sirantha Jax series) — Updated Sirantha Jax * Caitlin Kittredge – Grim Tidings (Hellhound Chronicles series #2) ~ UF — Updated * J.C. Nelson – Wish Bound (Grimm Agency series #3) ~ UF — Updated September * Linda Poitevin – Sins of the Warrior (Grigori Legacy series #4) — Updated September 1 * Patricia Briggs – Shifting Shadows (Mercy Thompson Novellas) paperback — Updated * Jacqueline Carey – Poison Fruit (Agent of Hel series #3) paperback — Updated * Kim Harrison – The Drafter (Peri Reed #1) (Mystery-Suspense, Time altering ability)— NEW (not adding series page, not that UF, ADDed to author's page) — Updated * Seanan McGuire – A Red Rose Chain (October Daye series #9) — Updated * Devon Monk – Crucible Zero (House Immortal series #3) — Updated * Nalini Singh – Archangel’s Enigma (Guild Hunter series #8) — Updated September 8 (all YA or PNR) September 15 * Kelley Armstrong – Led Astray (Collection / Anthology) – add to author’s page √ September 22 (all YA) September 29 * Holly Black – White Cat (The Curse Workers series #1) paperback — Updated * 'Jim Butcher – The Aeronaut’s Windlass (The Cinder Spires Trilogy #1)' — Updated * Jeaniene Frost – The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny series #1) NA paperback — Update October October 6 *Faith Hunter – Blood of the Earth (Soulwood series #1) — Update *Diana Rowland – White Trash Zombie Gone Wild (White Trash Zombie series #5) — Updated *Thomas E. Sniegoski — A Deafening Silence In Heaven (Remy Chandler series #7) — Updated October 13 * Melissa F. Olson — Boundary Lines (Boundary Magic series #2) October 20 *Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan – Born to Endless Night (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #9) YA e-book — Updated October 27 *Ilona Andrews – White Hot (Hidden Legacy series #2) — Updated * Yasmine Galenorn – Autumn Thorns (Whisper Hollow series #1) November Jeaniene Frost – The Sweetest Burn (Broken Destiny series #2) NA (New Adult) — Updated November 3rd * Karen Chance – Reap the Wind (Cassandra Palmer series #7) — Updated * Charlaine Harris – A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse series Anthology) paperback ~ Updated * M.H. Boroson – The Girl with Ghost Eyes (The Daoshi Chronicles #1) hardcover – Updated * '''Chloe Neill' – Biting Cold (Chicagoland Vampires series #6) paperback — Updated * Eileen Wilks – Mind Magic (World of the Lupi series #12) — Updated November 10 * Richelle Mead – Soundless YA —Stand Alone Fantasy — add to author’s page — Updated * Lauren Kate — Unforgiven (Fallen series #5) ~ YA — Updated LEFT OFF UPDATING HERE ' November 17 * Kristen Callihan – Forevermore (Darkest London series #7) — Update * Cassandra Clare, Robin Wasserman – Angels Twice Descending * (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #10) YA e-book — Updated November 24 * Holly Black – Black Heart (The Curse Workers series #3) YA paperback * Lynn Kurland – Stars in Your Eyes (de Piaget #17) December * Sierra Dean — Black Magic Bayou ('Genie McQueen series #2) UF ~ NEW / ADDED December 1 * Kate Baxter – The Warrior Vampire (True Vampire #2) * Sherrilyn Kenyon – Seize the Night (Dark-Hunter series #9) hardcover re-release — Update * Gini Koch – Alien in Chief (Katherine “Kitty” Katt #12) * Lucy March – For Love or Magic (Nodaway Falls #3) * Rob Thurman – Nevermore (Cal Leandros series #10) — Updated * J.R. Ward – Blood Kiss (Black Dagger Legacy #1) See Also *UF Release Schedules - Category Release Schedule links *2015 Release Schedule: 2015 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *2014 Release Schedule: 2014 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *Spring-Summer 2015 US Cover Launches - Orbit Books *Spring - Summer 2015 UK Cover Launches - Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy *New Releases | Urban Fantasy Books ~ Goodreads *2015 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (January - June) (372 books) ~ GR *2015 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (July - December) (180 books) ~ GR *FictFact - Book Release Calendar • • • Category:UF Release Schedules Category:Lists